Next of Pumpkin
Next of Pumpkin is the 18th episode in Season 1 of I Didn't Do It and aired on October 5, 2014. Overview Garrett is ready to meet his secret crush at the Holla!-Ween fest, but his disco ball costume winds up getting him stuck belly up in a corn maze. Meanwhile, Delia has grown a 10-foot pumpkin in hopes of beating her archnemesis Great Granny Wrinkles for the biggest pumpkin award. Story The episode starts off with Lindy and Logan having a huge fight. Then, a few days earlier, back in the Watson's house, they are arguing and Lindy explains why she and Logan are fighting. She then says that the alarm went off in the middle of the night and Logan starts getting really angry with Lindy. Then, Delia, Garrett and Jasmine are seen in Rumble Juice and Delia said she's going to compete in the pumpkin carving compertiton, against her arch nemesis, Great Granny winkles. Jasmine then starts to talk to her ex-boyfriend, Dwight and she decides to compete against him and manipulates Garrett to be her partner and he agrees. In the next scene, Lindy tries to make it up to Logan and when she leaves, Logan tells Garrett that he's no longer mad at Lindy, he's just making her feel bad. Jasmine and Garrett are seen practicing for the competition and Jasmine gets mad and said she should have asked Logan. Garrett asks why she did't and she said its because she doesn't want people to think she and Logan are a thing, probably because of her feelings for Logan, and Jasmine tells Garrett that his crush will meet him at the corn maze. Then back in Rumble Juice, Delia, Jasmine and Garrett are talking and Garrett spills that Logan is no longer mad at Lindy. On the day of the contest, Jasmine calls Garrett and he explains that he's in the corn maze and Jasmine explains that she said at the corn maze not in the corn maze and he says he's stuck. Delia then calls Logan to help her with her pumpkin and she tells him that she found out what Logan did to Lindy and he agreed to help her. In the next scene, at the dance contest, Jasmine starts to dance on her own after telling Dwight that she doesn't need a partner, she'll still beat him. Logan walks into the tent and sees Jasmine being humiliated and asks Jasmine to dance, making her blush. They share a cute moment where they gaze into each other's eyes after Logan spins Jasmine and they almost kiss for the second time and win the contest. After the contest, Logan gets into another huge fight with Lindy when she finds out what he did to her and they keep fighting. Then, back at Rumble Juice, Jasmine and Logan are seen talking and she asks him who manipulated him into dancing with her and Logan says no one, he just wanted to do it, making Jasmine blush and he definitely hints his feelings for her. After Logan walks off, a girl asks Jasmine if she's dating Logan and Jasmine confesses her feelings for him to the girl, saying she wants Logan to be her boyfriend, which Garrett walks in on and overhears Jasmine confess her feelings. This shocks Garrett and he runs out in shock. The episode then ends with Logan and Jasmine dancing. Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang * Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *Daphne Blunt as McKylie *Beverly Polcyn as Great Granny Wrinkles *Richard Hench as Bearded Man *Genevieve Helm as Carmen *Tyler Peterson as Dwight *Dan Sachoff as Announcer/Clown *Gabrielle Walsh as Girl Trivia *This is the first Halloween episode, the second being Bite Club. *This is the first holiday themed episode, the second being Merry Miss Sis. *In a live chat, Olivia and Austin revealed that the episode would have a bit of Jogan. *Garrett finds out about Jasmine's crush on Logan in this episode. As of this episode, Garrett is the only one to know about the crush until everyone finds out in Logan Finds Out! *There was the first, and only ever Jogan dance in this episode. *This episode aired on October 31st in the UK. *Garrett said, "I think I'm coming down with Saturday night fever", which was a reference to the movie, "Saturday Night Fever" *It was revealed that Logan won a disco contest when he was 8 * This was the second time Logan and Jasmine almost kiss, the first time was in Lindy Nose Best, and the third time is in Drum Beats, Heart Beats. * This was the final episode filmed of the season, but the 18th episode to air. *The Jogan Arc continued in this episode, and was part 3. *This episode was referenced in Logan Finds Out!, along with Lindy Nose Best. *Lindy and Logan's parents are mentioned in this episode. International Premieres * October 20, 2014 (Latin America and Brazil) Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jogan Category:Aired episodes Category:Galleries Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Next Of Pumpkin Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Video Galleries Category:Jogan Arc